UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
During the Halo trilogy, the UNSC marines have told some quotes. Some of these quotes can be heard in any case when others are only told on special cases depending on the difficulty setting or when some other events occur. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *"Hey I recognized that one! That one was Bob!" -Upon killing a Human Combat Form *"One down, a billion to go." -After killing an Elite Major. *"Boo yeah!"- Warthog gunner or passenger after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. *"Woo hoo!" - Warthog gunner or passenger after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. *"Road Kill!"- Warthog gunner or passenger when player runs over an enemy. *"Road Pizza!"- Warthog gunner or passenger when player runs over an enemy. *"The cavalry has arrived!" upon seeing the Master Chief *"Bet the Covenant didn't expect to fight the biggest Marine bad asses in the Corps!" *"Great... now what?" - When the Master Chief dies. *"We're done for." - When the Master Chief dies. *"Cortana... You still there?" - When the Master Chief dies. *"Uh, that thing on the left, is the brake..." When the Master Chief is driving the Warthog *"He is taller than I thought, Better looking too." When a Marine sees Master Chief. *"Look, a Mark V." Sees Master Chief *"Great! Now who's gonna save the Earth?!"-when Master Chief dies. *"Aw Sir, it's more fun shooting them."-when you run over an enemy. *"That's one way to save ammo."-when you run over an enemy. *"You killed him man."-When Master Chief kills a Marine, or a Marine kills a Human Combat Form. *"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!"-when on last bar of health. *"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON, YOU BASTARDS!" Australian marine. *"KILL THE TRAITOR!" When you kill marine allies *"I SAW THAT, YOU TRAITOR!" When you kill marine allies *"Hey, do I owe you money or something?" When shooting at a Marine *"Cease fire!" When shooting a Marine *"Hey clean your visor!" When shooting a Marine *"Hey, you stole my kill!" When you kill a Covenant they were shooting at. *"See that? Next time you guys can help!" When a marine kills a Covenant. *"How do you like that?" When a marine kills a Covenant. *"Oh, I understand. You want more of THIS!" When gunning Covenant down from gunner seat. *"Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD!!" When stuck by more than six needler rounds.. *"YOU'RE DEAD!"-when on last bar of health or when you kill too many marines ''Halo 2'' *"I hope you brought a suit, mate!" *"Where'd you learn to drive? Tijuana?"-When driving badly. *"Where'd you learn to drive like that?-When jumping off ramps at the level Outskirts. *"You just worry about yourself, huh?"-when given a worse weapon. *"I'd better not find it layin' away somewhere..."-when swapped for a worse weapon, said by Texan. *"Hey,how did you clowns even find Earth?" *"Here piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy!" *"Things aren't bad; they're push-big-red Button Bad!"-when the Master Chief dies in engagement. *"Bloody alien!" - Marine when being shot by an Elite. *"Yea, so when I shoot, I try to hit them." Male Marine on Level Outskirts. *"What's the matter? Did I come on too strong?" female marine. *"He's gone loco!" When Chief kills marines instead of the Covenant. *"Eyes downrange, not down-shirt!" - Female Marine, after seeing enemies. *"Don't shoot his head! You'll hurt Cortana, she's a hottie. She's blue, but she's a hottie." - Marine in battle. *"He isn't that tall..."-Said on Cairo Station when they see the Chief *"You fought in the war?"-Addressing Chief. *"Byaah!" - In the fashion of Howard Dean; Delta Halo, at the 'Off the Rock, Through the Bush, Nothing but Jackal', when falling down waterfalls. No IWHBYD required. *"Are you sure Cortana's not helping you, mate?" - Australian Marine. *"Take off your mask, you can't be that ugly!" - Marine to a grunt. *"I kill you, Grunt!" - Marine. *"Bloody bastards!" - Australian Marine. *"Nice smilin' and all, but you still owe me 20 bucks."-said during momentary lull in fighting. *"I'm not scared of you! Oh, wait, I am" - said to enemy Elite/Brute. *"You can run, but you can't hide..." - Marine Sniper. *"Keep going, slackers." Marine. *"I heard you fellas taste just like chicken!"-Taunting Jackals/Grunts. *"Hey, here's more souvinirs for you to take back home!" -Shooting a dead enemy. *"Don't stop now, Chief!" *"Don't worry, I won't bite." - Female Marine. *"See anything you like?" - Female Marine *"I'll be a good girl, I promise." - Female Marine. *"You better hope Cortana's not the jealous type!" - When you stare at a Female Marine. *"Taken care of it." - When the enemy is killed/vehicle destroyed. *"So, that's a Spartan." - Female Marine. *"Cut down from the prime of existence!"-Said after Marine kills Elite. *"Argh, I'm hit." - Marine when wounded. *"Is... is that your bone?" - Random Marine responding to above. *"They almost wiped us out." - After taking heavy casualties in an engagement. *"Hey sir! That ain't right!" - When given a worse weapon than what they had previously. *"Hey, if you're happy, I'm happy." - When given a worse weapon than what they had previously. *"Uhh...OK"- if given a better weapon. *"Are you sure about this, sir?"- When given a better weapon. *"Screw that Ghost!"-when being injured by a Ghost. *"Grand time to carry out your checks!" - in combat. *"Well, I knew you'd be there, didn't I?" - when finds a hostile. *Marine 1: "Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I won't kill you!". *Marine 2: "Yeah, me too!" - When engaging enemies. *"Why did everyone stop shooting?" - After an engagement ends. *"Sure you wanna give this up, Chief?" - When given a better weapon than what they had previously. *"Uh...Whats wrong with it?" When given a better weapon then the one they had previously. *"Can you sign it, sir? I'm a huge fan." - Smiling, when given a better weapon than what they had previously. *" "For a cyborg, he's pretty cute!" female marine on the level Metropolis. *"My family died on Reach, Sir. All of them." - When looked at for a bit by the player. *"There are better weapons all over the place! Don't take mine!" - Looking nasty, when given a worse weapon than what they had previously. *"I feel much better now." - Smiling, when given a better weapon than what they had previously. *"All I do is give, give, give." - Frowns and looking nasty, when given a worse weapon than what they had previously. *"I appreciate it, Sir." - Smiling, when given a better weapon than what they had previously. *"I'll never wash this weapon." - Smiling, when given a better weapon than what they had previously. *"This doesn't make me very happy, Sir!" - Frowns, when given a worse weapon than what they had previously. *"Great! Thanks!" - Then smiles, and salutes the player, when given a better weapon than what they had previously. *"Look, a Mark VI. *"A Spartan?!" *"That man you killed had a baby!" - When an ally is killed. *Random tough talk with Elites on the level Regret: Elite: "Come out little monkey, do not be afraid. I have a banana for you." Female marine: "Why don't you come in and find me?". *"Is it over?" - Female Marine. *"Did we make it?" - Female Marine. *"That man you killed had a girlfriend with kittens!" - when an ally is killed. *"That man you killed had a puppy! - when an ally is killed. *"Man, they smell bad dead. Or was that you, sarge? Heheh!" *"You forgot your purse!" -To retreating enemies. *"Hey, check it out, it's the new armor!" -When MC passes by. *"Another kill for the Big Green" - when the Master Chief is taking down enemies quickly. *"She was one of the cute ones." Male Marine on seeing a female marine die on Metropolis. *"You're like a god to me." When you kill a lot of enemies. *"I don't want to kill you, but you're too damn ugly to let live!" When firing at the Covenant. *"That's why there's Grunts, Marines" Sergeant Johnson. *"You know this reminds me of the time I got Herpes" - When given a worse weapon they had previously. *"Pull over Chief, I'm gonna barf!" - When Chief rolls the hog. *"Let's go super friends. Super friends unite!" - Male marine in Cairo Station on Legendary difficulty. (May only occur on PC edition.) *"Don't you want something to eat? Well, eat this!"-Said when fighting the Covenant. *"I want victory because I have to!"-Said when engaging the enemy. *"After this my place for pie."- Male marine on earth after standing for awhile. *"Chief if you want me to undress just ask." marine on being hit. *"Say hello to my great, BIG, Toy" When firing a rocket launcher. *"Hey, don't worry amigo. We need a medic!" - Marine after ally says they're wounded. *"Do not open until Christmas!" - throwing a grenade. *"Mira,Mark VI."-Said by a Spanish Marine. *"Well,I'll be.A Spartan."-Australian Marine. *"I thought you Elites could fight!." *"And we have a lovely gift for the losers! It's Death!." Usually said in Metropolis when you are in the big tunnel. *"Hey! Do you think Cortana's helping him aim?" Heard on early on in Outskirts when player drops several enemies. *"Merry Christmas,Sunshine!"-Throwing a grenade. *"(Mockingly) Come get me! I'm just a little coward!(Normal) No,really,I am! Ha ha ha!!" ''Halo 3'' *"Nice job asshole now who's going to save earth" when a marine mistakenly killed you IWHBYD needed. *"Dude stop staring at me, there isn't a party going on in my pant" said when you stare at a marine. IWHBYD required to have a female say it. *"Honestly id rather you poke me in the eye" when giving a marine a bad weapon. IWHBYD possibly needed. *"I know right? i look cute in this" when staring at a female marine. IWHBYD possibly needed. *"ugh We're working over here, go find something to do yourself" when chief is too close to a group of marines *"dude I aint doing nothing" when stared at. *"you know you're making me really uncomfortable" when stared at. *"dude the first chance i get im going to get one of those ghost things" IWHBYD possibly required. *"This is for the hotties I had sex with before they died and now I'm killing you" -Very rare even with IWHBYD. *"Dude! I think I leveled up!" -When given a powerful weapon. *"Well, I guess I'm less of a target this way" -Said when the Chief takes a heavy weapon from a Marine. *"How'd you know it was my birthday?!" -When given a powerful weapon. *"Wow! I just won the lottery!" -When given a powerful weapon. *"They remind me of Wookiees. You know, from Star Wars?...Nothing?! Ah forget it. It's for kids." -Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds to the Chief. *"I'm sending you back to planet "Jackass", jackass!" *"Nice driving...NOT!" *"I love taking down Brutes." *"Oh yeah, I need a corpsman!" *"I'm gonna rip off your head and shove (or stow) it where the sun don't shine!" *"I call Shotgun, you have to be in sight of the vehicle!" *"He's on a killing spree!" *"That's some fancy driving!" *"Oh yeah, I'm hurt." *"Wow, you really suck at driving!" *"You enjoy your job too much" after quick battle w/ lots of enemies *"Crikey, what are you, schoolgirls, girl scouts!?" *"Ya know, I really like my job way too much." *"Oh you big beautiful doll!"-Female Marine. *"Stupid Pants!" *"Wow. What a crappy gun. Thanks!" sarcastically when given a bad weapon. *"Thanks for nothing!" when given a weapon they previously used. *"But I wrote my name on it!" when given a bad weapon. *"This must be my lucky day!" when given a good weapon like a rocket launcher. *"Thanks." when given a decent weapon. *"Surprise crap-face!" *"You killed the Chief, YOU BASTARDS!" when Master Chief dies. *"Let me shoot, I'm in a real bad mood!" when getting on a Warthog turret. *"Don't worry. I'll get this to your girlfriend." to a dead marine. *"His Mama must have felt that one!" *"Start crapping your pants because the Chief is dead!" *Marine 1:"How did they find us?" Marine 2:"They probably smelled you!" *"You're making me uncomfortable."-Female Marine. *"Cut the Chatter!" *"Get it off! Get it off!"-after being stuck IWBHYD needed. *"Play Ball!"-when throwing a Frag Gernade. *"Do I look like a Grunt do you?"-when you shoot a Marine. *"Keep your eyes to yourself!"-Female Marine. *"Get down and be safe,That's all I'm saying." *"Let's see if I can hit you from here." *"I think I saw my life flashed before my eyes." *"Ha ha ha, I wish they were all that easy."-Female Marine. *"I will ask for help when I need it." *"Up ahead single Brute plus backup." *"What's up Chief?" *"Advance!" *"Time for your Spanking!" *"Sniper's Down!" *"Ice the Tango!" *"Sniper!" *"On the Double!" *"You drive crazy!" *"Thanks for the ride!" *"I'll take one of those over fighting a Scarab any day." *"You know with that helmet on, I can't tell if you're staring at me or not." *"Can I get ya something,Chief? *"Is there something in my teeth?" *"Put a Pineapple in there!" *"Phantom!" *"Creepy!" *"We have a Brute with a Hammer!" *"Jerkwad!" *"There is no such thing as too many grenades." *"It's time for the shaft, baby! Oh yeah!" Reference to 'The Shaft', a Bungie joke. IWHBYD skull not needed. *"Great, now I just peed my pants!" *"Let's go, Arbiter dude!" When entering a vehicle driven by the Arbiter. *"You giant door knob!"-said to Brutes. *"I heard their main weakness is bananas, do we have any bananas?-said by marine making fun of Brutes. *"Duck and cover!" *"Take that!"-coupe de grace. *"That was amazing! And I only peed myself a little." -Said by female Marine, IWHBYD possibly needed. *(to dead Grunt)"I'd bag ya, but the Chief is watchin'" *"Ah great I've just peed my pants" *"Dude these guys are from another planet and we are killing them!... is that CRAZY or WHAT?" *"Hey look at me, I'm shooting dead guys" *"You ready to do this?" *"Yeah, I'm with you." *"Stay together, team!" - Marine/Sergeant, Marine, Sergeant, in that order, if two or more Marines are pinned down and decide to attack. *"I'm gonna rip out your heart and show it to your dying eyes." *"Alright, pull 'em down." -Staring at a female Marine, IWHBYD needed. *"Oly Oly Oxen Free!" *"Hold your line, they're charging!" *"Put down that jelly donut!"-IWHBYD needed. *"Dude,you got some socks I can have?" *"Chief...Chief get up!!!"-when Master Chief dies. *"Time for medicine!!!" *"Man I never get to drive" *"Fire in the hole!" *"I say shotgun!" *"See something ya like? Well, you're not my type." Female Marine. *"What are you staring at?" Female Marine. *"You got it." *"We kicked asses and took names, then we kicked their sister's asses." IWHBYD possibly needed. *"Come on that was great!" *"Hey, take a picture it will last longer." *"I almost felt bad for him." *"More contacts!" *"We're all clear!" *"Oh Looky here." *"Chief, we saved some for you!" *"Eat it!" *"Wraith!!!" *"Thanks for the help, although we didn't need it."-when Chief or Arbiter kills all enemies in room. *"You sack of turds!"-heard when shot(IWHBYD needed) *"Yea! We owned those fools!"- If you teabag a dead Brute (May have to be a Brute Chieftan). *"That was alot of people dieing at once." *"Sen-effing-sational." - Australian Marine. *"The Arbiter's dead, Chief, now what?" - Said when the Arbiter dies in Co-op. *"I loved him!" - Said when you kill the Arbiter, IWHBYD possibly needed. *"I am sore, and tired, and ready for vengeance!" - ODST on the Ark. IWHBYD possibly needed. *"Frag out, you dumb f...!" - When a Marine throws a Fragmentation Grenade. Rarely said, IWHBYD needed. *"Hey man, I'll take good care of your girlfriend!" - Unknown IWHBYD needed, Crow's Nest. *"Alright, the one-man cavalry has arrived!" - Marine, Tsavo Highway. *"This is as easy as punching children... Not that I have ever done that before..." - Marine in Crow's Nest barracks, IWHBYD required. *"I'm sick of being a sex symbol." - Marine in Crow's Nest barracks, IWHBYD required. *"You drive, I wanna shoot stuff! - When getting into Scorpion. *"Come on everybody, lets get in!" - After the player enters a vehicle. Unsure if IWHBYD Skull needs to be active or not. Note: when the Marine says "lets," it is said with a lisp. *"Oh man...did the Arbiter just get wasted!?" - When the Arbiter dies in Co-op with the IWHBYD Skull enabled. *"Hey, I thought Spartans never died." - Marine when seeing the Master Chief die, unsure if IWHBYD Skull needed. Possibly a reference to Ghosts of Onyx *"Well, I was gonna teabag him, but... Everybody's looking." - Marine after killing an enemy with IWHBYD active. *"Where's the Bubble Shield? I saw the Chief deployed one!" - IWHBYD, when a Marine is under heavy fire and when the Master Chief does deploy a Bubble Shield somewhere else. *"Hey, you guys ever seen that movie Full Metal Jacket?" -The Storm, after you take out the Hunters and start heading toward the Anti-Air Wraith gun. *"I'm not THAT good looking..." - Female Marine if you stare. *"Hey, do you remember me? I was at New Mombasa..." - ODST on the level The Covenant, if you sit idle too long or push him too much. *"I admire your skull cracking pummeling." - After killing an enemy via melee towards the head. *"I'm surprised his head stayed on." - After killing a Grunt via melee towards the head. *"This is Sparta!" - IWHBYD. *"Dude!... I think I leveled up!" - IWHBYD. *"Grenades are like RAM. You can never have too much." - Possible reference to Red vs. Blue. *"You know what? I only signed on to this for a college credit and a down payment on a car, but that was pretty exciting." *"How do you like them artifacts!!!" *"Chief you're throwin' hurtin bombs!!" -said by a female marine *"You're... you're a dude right?" -said if you stare *I know, I got bright and pretty eyes. Right?" -said if you stare *"What they ain't got real heroes where you come from?" - said if you stare *"What you ain't never seen a real ladies man before?" -said if you stare *"Thanks for killing the big scary guy!" - IWHBYD, after killing a Brute Chieftain/Hunter. *"I throw like a girl." - When a Marine throws a Grenade. *"Brutes? They're just big kittens with nail guns!" *"Oh man! Did you see that!? Those Bugs just came down like, Zee-Zwee Zawam! And we just like, bam bam. And then the Chief came and it's just Shum shum, bang bang, BOOM! And now the Buggers are all dead! It was amazing!" - Said, very fast, by a Marine when Drones comes out of the vents in Crow's Nest. IWHBYD required. *"Tonight, we dine in hell." - Female Marine in various levels on Legendary difficulty, this is a reference to the near end of 300 Leonidas yells the same thing. *"Why is this thing so damn loud!?" - Warthog Gunner, after extended firing, possibly a Red vs Blue reference with Simmons and the Warthog gun. *"Hey, everybody! Give him some room!" - Female (Hispanic) Marine, referring to the Master Chief. *"Whew. I'm so hot right now..." - Female (African) Marine, IWHBYD required. *"DIE DIE DIE!" - Marine. *"Whoa, Chief you seem to have tripped."-when Master Chief dies, IWHBYD needed *"Chief, tap him out"- Whispered when you see the Urinating Brute on The Ark. *"Tank beats Ghosts", "Tank beats Hunters", "Tank beats everything! Oh man! I could do this all day!"- The Ark when you get a Scorpion Tank. *"I wanna go home now. Look at that!" - On The Covenant, with IWHBYD Skull activated. *"Little bastard stung me!"-the Ark *"I am about to stop your life!" - On The Covenant with IWHBYD Skull activated. *"That's it! Now, you're a dead man!" - Australian Marine, IWHBYD possibly needed. *"Can you please save the universe now?" - ODST, unknown whether IWHBYD Skull needed. *"Who wants frags 'n' ice cream?" and later "I want ice cream!" (Female Marine on The Ark) *"You drive crazy!! A good kind of crazy." - Said by Marine when you first get into a Warthog on Tsavo Highway. *"Wow, it's not even my birthday!" - When given a Spartan Laser. *"Join the fight, Chief, we lost your Planet." - When player is idle. *"You should do that, like, all the time!" - When blowing up enemies with Tank or Grenades. *"Hey Cheif Got any plans later?"-male marine stare *"Oh look it's the enemy." - When you see the enemy, (IWHBYD maybe needed) *"I was gonna bag on that corpse, but I didn't think you guys wanted to see it." - IWHBYD needed, (just after killing brute chieftain on The Storm) *"They were all like 'We're gonna take over Earth!' and we're all like 'Eat these grenades!" - After a battle. *" Thanks...I guess"-when given a bad weapon *"I guess we showed them who wears the pants on this planet!" - After a battle. *"Chief, could you kill all those things? That would REALLY be nice." *"Na-nana-na nananana" -(to the tune of the Duke of Hazzard's horn the Robert E. Lee)(dixie horn)A marine after going off a jump. IWHBYD may be needed. *"Hey! we....uh, well, i made it." if all other marines but him or 1 more are dead. *"Ok, he's gone crazy. kill it, KILL IT!" marine on berserk Brute *"Those Grunts are no slouches either. Brutes must've put something in the tanks." when playing co-op as the Arbiter cannot speak. *"Suck it!" when marine gets killing streak *"Hey lizard face, catch!"-When throwing a Frag Grenade at a Brute *"Holy Crap! Its a Ghost! And it isn't even Halloween!-Marine engaging a Ghost-IWHBYD Skull needed. *"You sure about this Chief?"-Marine giving a better weapon from Chief. *"Aww! And it isn't even my Birthday yet."-same as above *"Uh...okay, what the hell am I suppose to do with this now!?"-Marine giving a weaker weapon *"Don't worry, I'll make sure your family gets these" marine to dead marine *"Semper Fi bro....Semper Fi..." marine to dead marine *"Sorry, the grips a little....sweaty" marine getting off turret *"Ok, officially now, your stalking me." Australian Marine when you stare for too long *(blows kiss) Australian marine when too idle *"GAH! What's that behind you" being idle *chief, there's some damn aliens that need killing. so what are we doing?" being idle *"You know, you have to do something with your life" being idle *"Is this a test?" being idle *"Dude! does your junk itch too?" being idle *"we gotta blow their asses off, low life bastards. Blow all their Grunt and Brute asses right off!" *"Dude, i really gotta pee..." idle *"Have you been outside for the past 5 or 6 days?" idle *"Yeah...i don't feel that way...about you..." idle *"Alright, everybody take 5....seconds" after big battle *"You know, with that helmet on i cant tell if your staring at me.....its weird....creepy...." *"I want nothing but smoke and butts!" *"my sister had the same problem. before i taught her how to drive stick." drive badly. i got it doing a flip *"Damn I almost got an Achievement" very rare even with IWHBYD. *"I am going to rip off your arms and play bongos on your head!" said by ODST *"Hey, who got that sniper? I wanna shake their hand." said by American marine at the beginning of Tsavo Highway after killing a Jackal sniper *"that was just an hors d'oeuvre. Bring on the steak!" *"But I heard you killed a Hunter with a rusty spork!"-After you take away their good weapon-IWHBYD required *"Chief, can I be your friend?" *"He got a Killing Spree!"-IWHBYD needed *Marine 1: "Shotgun!" Marine 2: "Shotgun! Shit!" Said when entering a Warthog. IWHBYD needed, reference to RvB. *"Yeah, now take a crap in mah hat!" *Very rare and hilarious saying doesn't require IWHBYD skull but might require Legendary "start crapping your pants the chief is dead" when master chief dies. *Did you go somewhere? and why didn't you bring back 2?" Pete stacker upon seeing you. *"You always had to act so damn tough..." marine to dead marine *" Boy the uglier they are, the harder they fall." * "Ah I'm hit!" "Oh shut up and start shootin!" *"Grenades, come on get em in there." *"We need to grenade their position" "Aye aye, sir." *"I like your style chief." spam grenades. *" Oh no, explody roundy things!" marine upon seeing a grenade *Chief, get up man! your scaring me!" when you die *Someone get me some morphine! When marine is shot. *" i will dance on your grave." *"Hes tearing them to pieces!" go on a killing spree. *"Hold on tight, here comes mama!" *"lets grease the bravo with the hammer!" *"He took cover. flush him out!" *"Well this is a pickle isn't it." when chief dies *"you run, i gun. hey that rhymed!" *"We were told we could kick some ass here." *"Nifty" When you pull out a turret. *"You'd think space-faring monkeys would've taken a shower too." *"The gun you gave me is more expensive than the one I had." When giving a marine a Spartan Laser. IWHBYD unknown. *"Oh crap! Chief's dead!"-When Master Chief dies. *"Bantha Foxtrot!" A homage to Star Wars. IWHBYD probably needed. *"Great now i can just shoot myself!" said when given a bad weapon. *"Whoa! You know Kung Fu?" IWHBYD needed. *"Hey I'm working on my record!" when Master Chief kills a enemy that was already under marine fire. *"I might as well commit suicide."-last marine when Chief dies IWHBYD needed *"Remember if you need any tips on fighting the Covenant I'm the expert" when Chief parts ways with a marine *"Woo hoo! I won a lottery!" When given a good weapon, IWHBYD needed *I would have been your daddy but a dog beat me over the fence!" IWHBYD required obviously *"there isnt any milk coming out of these so turn away" said when staring a a female marines chest, IWHBYD required *"dont stare at me, it makes me nervous" when staring at a marine, IWHBYD possibly required *"dude back off, that may work on the chicks but not on me" said by a male marine when stared at *"Oh, no! They killed that alien dude! What's his name, the Arbitraitor, or somethin..." Said when the Arbiter is killed, IWHBYD skull needed. *"They're undead, they're slimy, they're stinky, I hate them" referring to flood, IWHBYD skull possibly needed. Miscellaneous *"Say ello mira" *"Move along, nothing to see... Move along, nothing to see." - After a fight. *"Hold your positions!" *"Hey, I've got a live one!" *"Don't play with it, soldier." *"That's right, that just happened!" *"New vehicles just don't fall out of the sky!" - When crashing with a Warthog. *"Here comes the one-man army!" - When a Marine spots the Master Chief. *"Okay guys, back to my place for pie!" *"Alright, let's move and mount it Marines and not in a rude way!" - Marine getting in a vehicle with other Marines, IWHBYD needed. *"I'll make sure this letter gets to your family, I promise." - Marine mourning another Marine. *"Aww, Man. I was going to get lucky tonight!" - If you betray a female Marine, IWHBYD may be required. *"After this, we're goin' drinking!" *"Hey, look at me. I'm a big scary monster!" - Taunting a Hunter. *"Did you ride the short yellow bus to school soldier?" *"Yeah, so..." - If idle too long. *"Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting!" *"Well now who's gonna save the Human Race genius!?" When Master Chief is killed. *"Wish they were all that easy." - Female Marine, when staring at. *"If you want a date, just ask me." - Female Marine, when staring at *"Ugly and stupid! What a combo!" - Female Marine taunting Grunts. *"I'm not THAT good looking.... Or maybe I am." - Female Marine, IWHBYD. *"My face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!" - A Marine, when injured. *"Gee, thanks a ton Chief." - When given a bad weapon. *"Everyone buckle up! It's the law." - When Marines board a vehicle. *"I actually have really good motor skills..." - Upon kicking a Marine out of the driver's seat of a Warthog. *"We got a Ghost! And it's not even Halloween!" - A Marine, upon seeing a Ghost. *"Why, what's wrong with it?" - When giving a stronger weapon. *"Let's go, Arbiter dude!" - If idle too long, and Marine approaches the Arbiter. *"Ow, my freakin' butt cheek!" - Marine passenger when landed hard, IWHBYD. *"Somebody get me some raid!" - When Drones appear. IWHBYD needed. *"That's for those boys on Reach!" - Female Marine when all the enemy has been killed in the surrounding room and starts shooting at a dead enemy. *"It's killing time, boys! That's how I/we roll!" *"Shotgun!" - Upon entering a vehicle. *"Called it!" *"How long were you in Cryo?" - To the Master Chief. *"Right through his mind!" - Headshot. *"Hey, you're the man!" - When given better weapon. *"Hey, let me know when you want it back." - When given better weapon. *"He's KIA." - When another Marine is dead. *"Protect the Chief!" - When the Master Chief's shields are down. *"Sergeant, we need back up!" - When being overrun. *"I feel like a settler trading with a Native American." - After giving good weapon, IWHBYD maybe required. *"You're a dude, right?" - IWHBYD may be required. *"Yes Sir, we got trouble, right here in River City!" - Reference to The Music Man. IWHBYD required. *"Do not open till Christmas!" - Throwing Grenade. *"This right here, is why I signed up!!" - Marine in vehicle with the Master Chief. *"Kill stealing son of a bitch!" - IWHBYD. *"Hey, you're the perfect height, to kiss my ass!" *"Merry Christmas!" - Throwing a Grenade. *"Got something for ya!" - Throwing a Grenade. Possibly a reference to Red vs. Blue when Donut kills Tex. *"I made you a little going away present." - Throwing a Grenade. *"Here you go, sunshine." - Throwing a Grenade. *"Did you take a magic pill or something, 'cause that was awesome'!" *"Ah, I see, blow the crap out of everything. I like your style!" - Use only Rocket Launcher and Grenades. *"That ain't a puppy, Marine." - Sergeant. *"You alright mate?" "Yeah, I'll make it." - Or any other positive remark. *"Chief, can you teach me how to do that?" *"I like the way you think, Chief." *"Any chance you might have had, you just lost it..." - Female Marine in Halo 2 when given a weaker weapon. *"Bloody Bugs!" *"Good job/nice kill/man, I'm glad he's on our side..." - Halo 2 & Halo 3. *"Aw, that's another one for the Chief." *"I think I heard that." - Melee in Halo 2 & Halo 3. *"Dude, these guys are from outer space...and we're killing them!" - Halo 3 - said after a battle. *"Bam! His skull imploded!" - After you kill an enemy by meleeing him. *"Is his skull really as soft as that made it look?" - After you melee a Grunt in the head. *"Here's a Grenade, dumb foxtrot!!!" - Heard on the Ark on Normal. *"I need a nurse! No no, a female nurse." - After being hit in a battle. *"That knocked the change out of my pocket!" - Marine Passenger, if you almost flip a Warthog over. *"When are you going to start fighting split-lip?" - Taunting an Elite. *"You totally owned that sucker." - After you kill a Hunter on the level The Storm. *"Have we tried reasoning with them?" *"Get me an angle!" - When Warthog gunner is shooting. *"Floor it!" - (When Marine gets into vehicle. *"You treat your mother like that?" - Female Marine on the beginning of Metropolis if Male Marine is killed. *"Hit the gas!" - When a Marine gets on a vehicle. *"I'll take turret!"- As above. *"You wanna get us killed?" - Warthog gunner after falling off cliff and flipping. *"Who gave you the license?" *"Be careful!" *"Yep, thats why its called a breast plate." - Female Marine in Halo 2. *"Alright, you can come, but I'm keeping my eye on you" - If you kill too many Marines, then stop attacking them. (Sargent Johnson has a slightly different version- "I'll trust you, for now"). *"Bad person! Bad person!" - If you are fighting a Marine after you go rampant. *"He's gone rampant..." - If you kill too many Marines. *"Kill that armored freak!" - If you kill too many Marines. *"Kill him! He's crazy!" - If you kill too many Marines. *"He is a traitor, kill him!" - If you kill too many Marines. *"He's gone Section 8, kill him." - If you kill too many Marines, also usually said by Sergeant. *"What the hell?" - If you shoot a Marine. *"...Stupid... cyborg... - Said really fast by Marine if you kill another Marine. *"What's wrong with you?" - If you shoot or kill a Marine. *"Do I owe you money?" - If you shoot a Marine. *"Cease fire!" - If you shoot a Marine. *"Clean your visor!" - If you shoot a Marine. *"Where are your glasses, boy?" - If you shoot a Marine. *"Get up so I can kill you again!" - After killing an enemy. *"Come back to class so I can school you again!" *"Hey wait, that was mine, you stole my kill!" - If you or another marine kills an enemy. *"Oh, come on, Sir, that was mine!" *"Sword Elite down!" - When they take down a Sword wielding Elite. *"Okay, Purple Hearts for everybody!" *"Don't shoot his head, you'll hurt Cortana." *"Hey, chapstick." *"Hey, I hear their main weakness is for bananas. We got any bananas?" - After killing Brutes in Halo 3. *"Hey, man, if I get injured, be sure to give me lots of drugs!" - To the Master Chief. *"What's the matter? Am I comin' on too strong?" - Female Marine in Halo 2. *"Hey, baby!" *"Hey, do you know how to turn on the windshield wipers?" - After splattering the Covenant. *"ROAD KILL!" - After splattering the Covenant. *"That's one way to save ammo." - After splattering the Covenant in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Aw Sir, it's more fun shooting them!" - After splattering the Covenant in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Uhh... Chief, could you at least pretend to aim?" *"Have we tried reasoning with them?" - When fighting. *"Dude, are you made of leprechauns? Cause that was awesome!" *"That's for my little brother!" - Shooting a dead Elite. *"This is our Alamo!" - American Marine. *"Hey, I'm not from Texas, bucko!" - In response to the above. *"Fall in over here!" - Marine Sergeant. *"Yeah, you got it. Will there be snacks?" *"Hey, if you're going to the fridge... grab me a beer, please?" *"The whole staring and heavy breathing thing doesn't really work for me." *"Say good night, punk." *"Hey! Less looking, more shooting!" *"I don't know who glassed Reach, but it sure wasn't you, little girl scouts!" *"Swing bada-bada swing!" - After the enemy is meeled to death. *"I'll kill ya... a little bit!" *"BAM!" - When the enemy is killed by a Grenade. *"Well... goodbye!" *"What's on your back, a toilet?" - Taunting a Grunt. *"Do NOT open till Christmas!" - Throwing a Grenade. *"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" - Shooting a dead enemy with Shotgun. *"Damn, I forgot the plan... Oh yeah, kill the aliens." *"Come on, get back up so I can kill you again!!" *"Do you think aliens have insurance?" *"Hehe, tickles, don't it?" *"Damn alien!" *"Stupid alien!" *"Covering fire!" *"Whoohoo yaa!!" *"Watch where you throw those things!" *"Aww, it burns!" *"Can't we all just get along?" Possibly a reference to Red vs. Blue character Doc. *"Frag out" *"Mira, mira!" - Spanish for: Look! Look! *"Oh, God! I think that one was Bob!" - When fighting the Flood. *"This is bad. Like 'push the big red button' bad." - When the Master Chief is killed. *"Ahh, get this thing off me!" *"Ahh, medic!" *"Marines! Hold it now!" *"Don't ask, don't tell." *"That popping sound was his skull, wasn't it?" - When you kill the enemy with a melee on Halo 3. *"Aw... you mind pointing that somewhere else, Chief?" - When you point gun at Marine for a while. *"Sorry the grip's... sweaty." - After friendly firing you. *"Hey, you were the one who destroyed their ring!" *"Bastard!!" *"You yella belly bastard!" *"Die, split lip!" *"Yea, so when I shoot, I try to hit things." *"Hey, that was HIM, not me. If he gets pissed, it's not my problem" *"You know, I really should start counting." *"Im gonna take that as a threat." *"I've been waiting a long time for this." - If you kill enough Marines. *"AHHH!" *"Okay... Let me know if you want it back." - If you give a Marine a good weapon. *"Your loss!" - When given a heavy weapon. *"What? Is something wrong with it?" - If you give a Marine certain weapons. *"You killed him, Sir, you killed him!" - If you kill a Marine. *"Hey, Chief, it's me!" *"How did you clowns even find Earth?" - When engaging Covenant troops in Halo 2. IWHBYD Skull off. *"Ok, everybody settle in. Anybody see a Starbucks... Hey look there's one over there!... There's another one across the street from it... And one across the street from that.. Oh look, there's twelve of em'!" *"You DO know how to drive this thing..." - When you crash a vehicle they are riding. *"Hey, hey, let's catch one and ride it." *"Not as easy as you thought, eh amigo?" *"WHY!?! Why couldn't it have been me?" - If you die. *"Hey, alien! Why don't you turn down the suck!" *"Let me know when I should start TRYING." *"Enemy down!" *"Ghost neutralized!" *"Just when you started to get on my good side..." *"This one's for you, Billy!" *"I was so busy kickin ass I forgot to take names." - Female Marine in Halo 2. *"Messed them up good!" *"Thank you, thank you very much." *"Alright!" *"You mess with me, you mess with the Chief!" - While fighting against the Covenant. *"Yikes." *"Hostile, big one." *"Hostile down!" *"Aye!" *"Yes, sir!" *"Someone get Cortana outta his head!" - When Chief dies in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Come and get me! I'm just a little coward! No really, I am. Hehe...." - When one sees a Grunt running and screaming. *"Once I ran out of grenades so I threw my lunch... It really happened!" *"Ah you mother f...." - If a Grenade detonates really close to them, but they survive. *"That's it, you're all gonna die!" - If down to last bit of health, Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Open fire, lets spend some of that tax payer money!" *"Pour it on, Marines, you aren't paying for the rounds!" *"Idiot!" - If you toss a Grenade close to a Marine. *"See something you like?" - Female Marine, if you stare at her too long. *"Wow! Look at 'em fly!" - If you toss a Grenade and bodies fly in all directions. *"The Chief is down!" - When the Chief dies in Halo 2. *"What are you looking at me for? You're the hero." - If you stare at a Marine too long. *"You know? This reminds me of the time I got Herpes." - Marine, if idle too long. *"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" - Marine on LAAG, during killing spree. *"I'm not the one that blew up their Sacred Ring." - Marine, if you stare at him too long. *"Hey, I just realized; this isn't a drill." - When given a different weapon in Halo 2. IWHBYD Skull off. *"This is like the Alamo, you're dyin' for Texas, bucko!" *"This is as good a place as any." *"Thanks. For nothing" - When given a poor weapon. *"For now... this is home." *"I hope you're not all talk, Marine." - Sergeant Stacker; after a Marine makes an insult. *"Well, you said you were all skill, sweet face." - Female Marine responding to above statement. *"Back to my place for pie!" *"Well... Lucky me..." - Sarcastically, Perez character model; if you hand him a bad weapon. *"Whoops... I mean... uh... that was totally my plan." *"If you ask real nice, I'll kill ya. But only a little bit." *"Ow. That one went in." - When you shoot a Marine. *"How's your insurance?!" *"OOH-RAH!" - After Johnson chants something. *"I think I need a medic!" *"Really, if you're not dead, you're fine." *"What the hell, dumb ass!" *"Stupid little runt!" *"Craaap." *"My bad." *"Leave some for me!" *"My fault." *"That was me, my man." *"That's for Reach!" - When Marine kills enemy. *"Get it off me!" - When a Marine is stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"You bloody traitor!" - When you kill enough Marines that the remaining ones become enemies. *"Well, this sucks." *"Well, don't you wish we ALL had sniper rifles..." *"You lousy bastards!" - Marine, if down to last bit of health. *"What the hell, dumb ass!" - If you kill a Marine. *"Why did you DO that?" - If you kill a Marine. *"Incoming!" - When a Fragmentation Grenade is primed and thrown. *"Oh, I see. You expected us to dodge that!" - After you throw a Grenade and kill a couple of Marines. *"Oh, no. I mean..... I meant to do that... I meant to do that!! - Kills an enemy. *"Thats alright, I'd hide from me too." *"Ha! The tables have turned, now you're scared of us." *"Time to take your medicine kids!" - Warthog gunner on killing spree. *"Bueno, amigo, bueno" *"Great job, genius, now who's gonna save the world?" - When the Master Chief is killed by friendly fire. *"Pay attention, mate!" - Idle for several minutes. *"What/Huh? Where?" - After Marine says above statement. *"Advantage? Us? We kick their asses!" - Marine on Halo 2. *"Have we tried reasoning with them?" - Marine on Halo 2. *"OOOWAHAHA! Good one Amigo!" - Marine on Halo 2. *"Ah, man I love the beach!" - Marine on the level Outskirts. *"I hope you packed a suit, mate!" - Australian Marine. *"You drive, I wanna shoot things." - When the Master Chief enters driver's side. *"You know Kung Fu!? Holy Crap!!! - After meleeing a Brute in Halo 3. *"That is one angry Mike Foxtrot!" - Halo 3, when Brute berserks. *"I am gonna put my foot up your ASS!!... If I can find it!" - Halo 3, To Brute; IWHBYD required. *"I got Shotgun!" *"I got Gunner Seat!" - While getting into a Warthog in Halo 3. *"Man, first chance I get I'm gonna grab one of those ghost things." *"Uhh... Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?!" - Marine, when you kill another Marine in Halo 3. *"You're pending for a bending!" - Voiced by John DiMaggio, voice of/quote from Bender on Futurama; IWHBYD required. *"Why don't you go back to planet Jackass, jackass!? - John DiMaggio as well; IWHBYD required. *"Would you kindly shut your noise hole?" - Another Bender quote; IWHBYD required. *"Aww, I almost have an achievement!" - IWHBYD quote from Halo 3. *"Happy Birthday, sunshine!' - Throws a Grenade. *"Get'r done!" *"Say 'ello to mah lil friend!" - Marine in Halo 3, in reference to Tony Montana. *"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" - When down to last bit of health, Halo: Combat Evolved. *"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" - When down to last bit of health, Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Uhhhhhh, yeah?" - If you stare at a Marine too long. *"I know, I have pretty eyes, don't I?" - Stare at a Marine too long. *"Sometime today would be fine." *"You know, I just love getting up in the morning and kicking someone's ass." *"Anyone in there? Hellooo?" - Stare at a Marine too long. *"That was kinda disappointing." - Quick battle. *"Get off me!! Ghhh... AHHHAAHHHHAHH!!" - Infected by the Flood in Halo 3. *"Everybody out!" - Exiting a vehicle in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Pile out!" - Exiting vehicle in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Show time!" - Entering/exiting vehicle in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Man..." - When the Covenant troop is ran over, Halo: Combat Evolved. *"This is for all the ladies I ain't sexing, cause I'm here fighting YOU!" *"See? He wanted my gun." - When you swap weapons with a Marine in Halo 2. *"Wanna go out some time?" - Halo 3, Female Marine if she is given a Sniper Rifle, Fuel Rod Cannon or Rocket Launcher, requires the IWHBYD Skull. *"You might have to adjust the seat a little." - Exiting a Warthog in Halo 2. *"The cavalry has arrived!" - When a Marine first spots you in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Get it off! Get it off!" - Stuck with a Plasma Grenade in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"This is suicide, man!" - When a Marine dies in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Ahhh... the burn!" - Said in either a satisfied tone or a painful tone when hit in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Target neutralized!" - Halo 2. *"Touchdown!" - Halo 2, enemy infantry/vehicle destroyed. *"Ghost ride da whip!" - Mongoose Passenger in Halo 3 after jumping a ramp. *"Listen to you, Sweary Mary!" - Halo 2, said after another Marine almost swears. *"Chief just got wasted!" - If the Master Chief is killed in Halo 3. *"Time to get to work, Arbiter dude!" - When playing as the Arbiter, if a Marine accompanies you in a vehicle. *"Hey look, there everyone's favorite Elite!" - Said when Arbiter appears. *"Good to see you, Arbiter!" - Halo 3, when Marines greet you as the Arbiter. *"Sure thing, Chief. Here you go." - Halo 3, switching weapons with a Marine. *"Get mounted, Marines! Not in a rude way..." - Halo 3 when getting in a Warthog, IWHBYD Skull required. *"Bloody hell! That bloke's gotta big friggin' gun!" - Australian Marine in Halo 3. *"Screwed that Ghost good!" - Halo 2, when fighting enemy Ghosts. *"Um... ow." - Friendly firing on Sergeant Johnson. *"Great! A gun I can't use." - When given a Covenant weapon. *"Well, at least I can shoot myself..." - If given a weaker weapon. *"The Chief is dead... I think I'll go eat my gun now." - Marine in Halo 3 after the Master Chief is killed. *"You killed the Master Chief, you bastard!" - When Master Chief is killed. IWHBYD must be active, extremely rare quote. *"The Arbiter's dead." - Halo 3; said casually, like they don't care. *"Greeeeased those suckers!" - Marine on level Outskirts if the Master Chief splatters multiple enemies with Warthog. *"That was a lot of people dying at once." *"Man, I should have brought an umbrella." - After blowing up many enemies with an explosive. *"Damn, I should have brought my mittens." - Red vs. Blue reference to Caboose. *"I guess we know who wears the pants on this planet!" - After a large battle in Halo 3. *"Chief, can I be your friend?" *"Dude, this one looks like your sister!" - Marine observing a dead Elite in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Hey, careful, I've only got one clean pair!" - Marine in Halo 2, when you hit him. *"It's your funeral, mate." - Marine in Halo 2 given a better gun. *"I know I'm gonna die!" - Marine in Halo 2, when hit, in a sobbing voice. *"This is for my little brother!" - Marine, Halo 2. *"Oh, you shouldn't have." - Female Marine after given a better gun. *"Save ammo, run them over!" *"Sniper's taking a dirt nap!" - IWHBYD Skull required. *"Hey, look, they CAN fly!" - Halo: Combat Evolved, when a Grenade hits a live Elite, who flies through the air upon detonation. *"Oh, Man! I just had this thing washed!" - After an enemy is ran over. *"Dude, is that your cell phone?!" - Heard on the Ark, usually in a Tank, with IWHBYD on. *"Let's drive it like it's stolen." - Halo 3 Marine, when getting into a vehicle on the level The Covenant, after shuting down the First Tower. *"Oh great!!" - When Marines are in a bad situation. *"I know, you're trying to figure out what makes me so awesome." - If you look at a Marine for too long. *"Uhh... Sir?" - If you don't do anything aiming at a Marine for a long time in Halo 2. *"Ahh come on, mate, I was just having fun!" - When you force a LAAG gunner off while they are shooting. *"Erghh, someone give me some morphine!!!" *"Ahh stop whining, you little mutt!" *"What do you want? A cookie?" *"Less time here, more time there." *"All right! Something to take care of... I'm hungry." *"Contact's gone mental! - said by Marine when seeing a Brute go berserk. *"He's gone loco!" - Same as above. *"Cavrone!" - Halo 2, Hispanic swear. *"They were all like we're gonna take over your planet and we were all like here have some Grenades!" - Marine, Halo 3, the Ark, IWHBYD. *"Hey, you fellas better keep up!" *"I will get em' for ya..." - Marines upon mourning for their fallen comrades. *"Haha, real funny, Chief... Uh oh." *"You're all DEAD!!" - Said by really irritated Marine. *"Shut him down, Cortana, shut him down!" - Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Take off your mask, you can't be that ugly!" - Hispanic Marine, Halo 2. *"Don't eat that doughnut." - IWHBYD may need to be on. *"That was a Marine!" - When you kill another Marine. *"What is your major malfunction?" - When you kill another Marine. In reference to StarCraft Siege Tank quote. *"They've got cloaking!" - On the Ark, unknown whether IWHBYD Skull needed. *"You drive, I'll gun." - When getting into vehicle. Unknown whether IWHBYD is needed. *"That was a lot of people dying all at once." *"You see this swelling, it's gonna be a fracture." - Medic to wounded Marine on Tsavo Highway, possibly IWHBYD skull needed. *"He's gone ballistic! Shoot him!" - When you kill too many Marines. *"You could have just asked him for his gun!" - When you kill a Marine. *"Where did you get your license? Mexico City?" - Hispanic Marine in Halo 2 after driving the Warthog badly. *"You mind pointin' that somewhere else?!" - Said by Marine if you point your gun at him. *"Did everyone already pee?" - When getting into a vehicle's driver's seat, IWHBYD needed. *"Awww.. You know kung fu?" - When killing an enemy by melee. *"He's gone crazy, SHOOT HIM!- When Marines turn on you". *"I'll take shotgun"- When a marine gets in a vehicle with you. *"I suck at that anyway"- When you take a turret off a marine. *"Hey, I was having fun"- Same as above. *"Come back up so I can kill you again!"- When a marine kills and enemy. *"Eh, you're a better shot than I am"- When you take a turret from a marine. *"I see you" - marine *"It's alive!" when a dead body is getting infected, might need IWHBYD. *"Ah! Stop that crazy son of a bitch!" When a dead body is getting infected, possibly need IWHBYD *"Dear Diary, the creepy giant stared at me today, and I didn't like it as much as I thought I would..." - Black Marine after you stare at him for a while. *"Don't eat that donut!" - Marine during a firefight, IWHBYD skull needed. *Get in, sit down, and shut up!- Marine after getting in the passengers seat of a mongoose, IWHBYD needed *"Ah man, all that for nothing!"-If you die some where at the beginning of the level Sierra 117. RvB Easter Egg Quotes on Crow's Nest Easy and Normal Difficulty Marine: "Hey, Open Up!" Voice: "Password, please!" Marine: "You gotta be kidding me. What password?" Voice: "The password so that we don't open the door for Brutes." Marine: "Do I sound like a Brute to you?" Voice: "Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes." Marine: "If I was being held prisoner by Brutes and I knew the password, they could just force me to tell you the password and you would open the door for them." Voice: "...Ok, now I'm definitely not gonna open the door." Marine: "But we need AMMO!" Voice: "So why don't you go ask your Brute buddies then?" Conversation between two Marines on the level Crow's Nest. Red vs Blue cameo, by the voices of Tucker (Marine) & Doc (Voice) - Easy and Normal difficulties. Heroic Difficulty Marine: "Hey, open up!" Voice: "Password." Marine: "What!?" Voice: "Need the password!" Marine: "Oh you got to be kidding me, what password!?" Voice: Password! They gave it out in the Staff Meeting 15 minutes ago." Marine: "Meeting? What meeting!? I was out here!" Voice: "Not suppose to let anyone in without it." Marine: "If the Staff Meeting just ended, no one outside is going to know the freaking password, so open up! We need ammo and The Chief is out here." Voice: "Does he know the password?" Marine: "He wasn't at the meeting either!" Conversation heard only on Crow's Nest in Heroic. The Marine's voice is Simmons and the voice is Grif. Legendary Difficulty Marine: "Hey! Open up!" Voice: "What's the password?" Marine: "Password? Oh man, I forgot." Voice: Forgot... what? Marine: I forgot the password. Voice: "See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with "I forgot", but ends differently. Um, try again." Marine: "No. I mean, I forgot the password." Voice: "No, okay, see, you - you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time." Marine: "I'm being serious; I don't know the password!" Voice: "No no no, see, you changed the first part. See, that - that part was the right part. See, now you've got the whole thing wrong!" Marine: "No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door!" Voice: "Alright, c'mon, man, now you're just guessing!" Only heard on Legendary. The Marine is Church and the voice is Caboose. Category: Quotes For more, see Johnson's Quotes.